Birth CLAWs
The is an armor system that consists of six armaments contained in Receptacle Orbs on the Kamen Rider Birth armor, created by Doctor Maki as part of the Kougami Foundation's Medal System. Using a unit requires a Cell Medal as payment for it to emerge and attach to the Recepable Orb it came out from. Furthermore, the Birth CLAWs are magnetic and thus attract Cell Medals to them. Kamen Rider Birth can also use two or more CLAWs units at once by inserting in more Cell Medals into the Birth Driver. If one of the weapons is damaged, it has to be taken to the Foundation for repairs. Birth CLAWs Crane Arm= *The green Arm'|クレーンアーム|Kurēn Āmu}} unit, referred to as the }}, is a powerful winch attachment that is contained in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Birth's right shoulder and forms the CLAWs Sasori's tail. The winch allows him to scale buildings as well as collecting any leftover Cell Medals with one sweep. As a weapon, it can be used as a whip to damage opponents from far. This unit is first used by Nobunaga to fight the Pteranodon Yummy in Movie War Core. |-| Breast Cannon= *The red unit, referred to as the , is a powerful energy cannon that is held in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Birth's chest and forms the CLAWs Sasori's body. Due to its size and location, using it hinders Kamen Rider Birth's mobility. The cannon can be charged up to multiple levels of power by using additional Cell Medals. |-| Drill Arm= *The blue , or , is held in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Birth's right forearm and forms the stinger on CLAWs Sasori's tail. Its powerful drill bit can extract Cell Medals or even Core Medals from the bodies of Greeed and Yummy, while dealing serious damage to their bodies. It was eventually upgraded by Maki to increase its power after it got broken, allowing it to tear enough Cell Medals out of Kazari's hybrid Yummy to reduce them to a normal O-Yummy. The Drill Arm can also be combined with the Crane Arm by activating both simultaneously, allowing Birth to use it as a powerful ranged attack. |-| Catapillar Leg= *The purple Leg'|キャタピラレッグ|Kyatapira Reggu}}, or , are held in Receptacle Orbs on Kamen Rider Birth's legs and form CLAWs Sasori's legs, and allow him to move easily over tough terrain, execute heavy kicks and grind on opponents using its tracks. |-| Shovel Arm= *The orange Arm'|ショベルアーム|Shoberu Āmu}}, or , is held in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Birth's left forearm and forms the CLAWs Sasori's left pincer, increasing his power to where he can lift Yummy off of the ground with it. He can also slam it into foes for heavy attacks, powerful enough to smack the host out of the Lion-Kurage Yummy. |-| Cutter Wing= *The yellow , or , is held in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Birth's back, allowing him to fly and cut opponents with the wings on it. It can also be used as an oversized boomerang and forms the CLAWs Sasori's right pincer. The unit can also magnetically collect Cell Medals by flying over them. Net Movies In the non-canon Kamen Rider OOO Allstars: The 21 Leading Actors and Core Medals net movie, Kamen Rider Birth is shown to summon ingredients of from the Receptacle Orbs. Birth Day is the powered up form of Kamen Rider Birth when all six Birth CLAWs units are summoned and attached to Kamen Rider Birth at once. Becoming Birth Day requires six Cell Medals, it can be done all at once or by summoning one Birth CLAWs at a time. Birth Day can also perform a powerful attack called the , where the Breast Cannon fires a powerful energy blast without the expenditure of any Cell Medals. Likely drawing residual energy from the other CLAWs units. CLAWs Sasori When the six Birth CLAWs units combine, they create the , an -like assault droid which has its master server and network connection installed in the Birth Helmood. Summoning it requires 1,000 Cell Medals - however, its power output is sufficient to even drive off Kazari, which Birth is normally unable to do. The CLAWs Sasori can move freely across water and burrow underground, even with a passenger such as OOO. It can also split apart into its components and reform to create the illusion of being destroyed. Offensively, the CLAWs Sasori is capable of extending both of its arms and its tail on tethers like the combined Crane and Drill Arms, and can utilize a Cell Burst-like attack which fires an array of various colored lasers from the tip of its stinger. Notes *From a real world point of view, the Birth CLAWs can be considered a prototype of the Astroswitch Module attachments that would be used by Gentaro Kisaragi, the titular rider of the succeeding series of Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Fourze. *Akira Date as Birth never used the Cutter Wing on it's own, only in Birth Day form. This can be attributed to his fear of flying. References Category:Arsenal Category:Rider Weapon Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Attachments Category:Mecha Category:Arsenal (OOO) Category:Guns Category:Drill Weapons